


Osaka

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: They say home is where the heart it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Osaka

"I can see Momoring pouting behind you. Maybe you two should get going."

"Oh, let her pout." Nayeon said dismissively. "She forgot to make our dinner reservations so she really can't complain if I want to spend a couple more minutes talking to my baby."

"You're so evil."

"And that's why you love me, right?" Nayeon teased.

Mina shakes her head at the older girl's antics.

Momo sat behind Nayeon while she watched the interaction between the couple. Even through video call, she can see that something's bothering both of them. She noticed how Mina seemed to be a bit fidgety and Nayeon's playful demeanor had changed into something a bit more serious.

"I saw Jihyo's tweet this afternoon. She's already back. Aren't you on the same return flight?" Nayeon asked.

"No. I have more people to teach so I'm going to be here for 2 more days. We're from different departments, remember?"

"Right." Nayeon nods.

Mina bites her lip as she avoids eye contact.

"Can I call you again later after dinner?" Nayeon asked.

"Um, I'm going out tonight with some friends from high school. They found out I'm here in Osaka so they wanted to hang out." Mina carefully said. "I'll call you tomorrow before my training session starts. How about that?"

"That's okay." Nayeon forced a smile.

Mina studies Nayeon's face and can tell that the older girl's disappointed. _This girl really does wear her heart out on her sleeves_ , Mina thought. It had always been easy to read Nayeon's emotions. She was about to say something when Momo decided to cut the silence.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am really hungry. Can I kidnap Nayeon unnie now, Mitang?" Momo asked Mina.

Mina gives Momo a polite smile.

"Yeah, we better go before Momo starts eating that paper pad she's holding." Nayeon said.

"And who taught her to eat paper?" Mina tries to lighten the mood.

"Hey, that was just a dare." Momo crossed her arms. "I only did that once. And I won $20 for doing it." 

"Okay. Okay. We'll go now." Nayeon looks directly at Mina. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"Me too."

Video call ended.

Nayeon stayed seated for a moment, staring at the black screen of her phone. "See, she didn't even say I love you back. She hasn't been saying it back for almost a month now, Momo."

"Unnie."

"This is her third trip back to Osaka in a month."

"You said Mitang is the best IT lead in their company, right? Maybe that's why they keep sending her there."

Nayeon turns around and stares at Momo. "I spoke to Dubu. She was the one that's supposed to go there this time, but Mina asked for her spot." She paused. "Momo, I know you've been friends with Mina longer than we've known each other. And I know you know why she keeps on going back."

Momo can tell that the older girl had it all figured out before confronting her.

"It's Sana, isnt it?"

Momo sighs. "She returned to Osaka about a month ago. But that's all I know, unnie. Mitang hasn't said anything to me."

"Well, she didn't have to say anything, does she?"

Nayeon slumps back into her seat. She knew this day would come. Hell, she's even anticipated it. She knows she's just a pit stop in Mina's journey and Sana will always be the destination. She knew all this, but she didn't expect to fall so hard for the soft spoken Japanese that now she's even considering of fighting for her.

Yes, Nayeon's ready to fight for the girl.

But is it going to be a fair fight when Sana already owns Mina's heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


End file.
